A nonexistant Romance between two lonely souls
by The Enigma of Me
Summary: Okay, so the only time I'll ever ship Vriska and Gamzee is in human form  Humanstuck  or through their ancestors.   This is a small love story about Marquise Spinneret Mindfang and The Grand Highblood.
1. He's coming for you

The great and magnificent Mindfang looked out across the seas. A playful wind lifted her hair ever-so-slightly and everything was perfect...Or at least he was until _he_ showed up. Well actually, by "showed up" it meant pester-logged... The Grand Highblood was by no means scary, or at least he never really scared her, but tended to be really annoying.

"Dualscar came to me about you" The Highblood's voice carried a vague hint of amusement "Seems you've pushed him too far this time with your little redrom games with the jade-blood" he chuckled

"Alright I'll bite, what he'd do about it this time?" Mindfang asked only a little curious

"Doubled the bounty of your head and tried to get me to come after you" Highblood shrugged

"Well do you actually plan on doing that?"

"Well he gave me your location so I can if I wish"

"So what, do you plan on sending some portion of your army after me now? Or are you gonna come after me yourself?"

"It all depends, the motherfucking Alternian Sea is massive."

"So what became of of my kismesis?"

"He walked into a complete motherfucking trap! You know I've always wanted violet paint for my wall."

"So you killed him?" She asked taken aback, she'd never got along with Dualscar but it was because he was her kismesis. She'd never wanted him to die.

"Easily. And now I'm coming to get you. It'll be fun ripping your pretty little head off of your dead carcass. Or maybe I'll leave you partially alive before I do so." Highblood trailed off caught in a violent reverie of all the ways he could kill her.

Mindfang couldn't help but roll her eyes

"If you say so, but I highly doubt you have the skill to maneuver even a small boat suited for wrigglers."

"We'll see about that! I'm coming Marquise and when I find you I will enjoy killing you."

And with that he signed off leaving Mindfang alone once more. She headed back towards her captain's cabin and slipped into bed. New thoughts and worries clouded her head but she wasn't afraid of him.


	2. Dolorosa

As soon as Mindfang signed off she heard shuffling nearby. She turned to see The Dolorosa standing timidly in the shadows.

"I-I hope you don't mind me intruding, but was that the Grand Highblood you were just speaking with?" she asked softly

"Yes, why?" Mindfang replied arching a jet-black eyebrow at her

"Wait... How did you know I was talking to Highby?" she asked using an old nickname she'd coined for the Highblood sweeps ago.

"I just, kind of... Coincidentally, inadvertly, wandered over to your respite block. Since you have not been out in a while..." Dolorosa replied tentatively

"Oh... Yeah I guess I did sort of get sucked into our little conversation for a little too long didn't I?" Mindfang replied with an embarrassed laugh.

"No, no not at all! It is perfectly acceptable manner of self appreciation to have a private life." Dolorosa replied hurriedly

Mindfang gave her a confused look, but then again she'd never really understood Dolorosa's behavior.

"I'm so sorry! I'm spoken out of term! Please forgive me Mindfang, I will return to my chambers at once." Dolorosa quickly turned to leave.

"No, no y-ou don't have to leave... I mean I don't really want you too..." Mindfang replied catching her arm. Dolorosa nodded once and quietly took a seat next to her.

"So... Why were you so curious about Highblood?" Mindfang asked changing the subject.

"He-he murdered my child... If I were ever given the chance, I'd cull him in a heartbeat!" Dolorosa replied, sadness and anger leaked from her shaking voice and jade tears trailed down her pale gray cheeks "My baby..."

"Well actually.. Highby's decided he was going to come after me, so he's on his way here now as we speak." Mindfang replied with a laugh, viewing Highblood's aggression as a huge joke, but then she noticed the tears.

"Hey, wait a minute... D-don't cry..." Mindfang said quickly, gently wiping away the tears that stained her cheeks. Dolorosa looked up horrified.

"W-what! No, no, no! Mindfang please listen to me! You may be very tenacious, but I can not allow this to happen! Please, I'm begging you for all that you love me, please do not let him or his fellow subjugglators find us! They will slaughter us like they did my family." She stood up on her knees clutching Mindfang's hand, as tears continued to fall.

"Please!"

Mindfang shrugged off the begging and wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"I think you're underestimating my abilities as both a warrior and a pirate. He's new to the sea, that shit will swallow him whole before he'll even get close to reaching me. Dry your tears, I won't let anything happen to you." Mindfang replied with a careful smile.

"I understand that I can never change your mind about this and I hope that you take no offence to this, but you are notoriously stubborn and I hope to the gogs that you are correct about the fact that they are new to the aquatic parts of Alternia. It is true I have nothing to live for, but you do Mindfang..." Dolorosa let go of Mindfang's hand and wiped away her tears.

"No you cannot, but don't worry. Even when we were friends Highblood never really was one for finishing what he starts." Mindfang replied confidently.

"You have everything in life to live for! Unfortunately I have lived my life long enough and have filled my role as the mother of the signless, and yet I have even failed at that. But never mind, could you please explain to me about you have a friendship once with the highblood; If I am not intruding.." Dolorosa replied tentatively.

Mindfang shrugged at the the question.

"Not at all It wasn't really much of a friendship, not like we were morails or anything. Around the time we were both about six solar sweeps, the same age as our current decendents now, we just kind of clicked. Again it wasn't anything special but we played games together and I probably spent more time with him than I did with my matesprite" She laughed

"It's not really much of a history, he was just there in my life a lot until we grew up and the terribly annoying blood status slapped us into reality. Not that I am a low-blood or anything even close, he just ran off to build his armies while I joined the seas.." She finished an arched an eyebrow upon seeing a skeptical look appear across Dolorosa's face.

"I am earnestly sorry, but I can not see someone like the Highblood having any such thing as a friend." Dolorosa snickered.

"Excuse my rudeness, but strangely I can only see him as being like his decedent and for that I sometimes legitamitely feel the up-most sympathy for him having to deal with the curse of the subjugglators but he's such a a horrible persona and I remember what he did to my son and... I just-I just... Ugh fuck him!"

Mindfang shrugged again

"Highby is many things. The curse of subjugglators is only partially responsible for his behavior. Honestly, I believe the voices stopped effectly him for quite a while and now he just does it all for a form of sadistic entertainment. Though I guess countless years of my taunting is also may have tipped the scale on his state of mind..."

"Of course he does it for sadistic pleasure. It is in his god damned nature as a Capricious Clown. I am already growing tired of talking about him; Three simple words: I hate him!" Dolorosa seethed.

"New subject please... What will we do to keep running? We are going to run out of supplies very soon, meaning we must restock on land and that means trouble.." She added and Mindfang sighed.

"Yes, I guess that will prove to be a problem... Nevertheless, there are a few islands nearby that we can dock at for the crew to restock. Until then we'll have to make due with what we have." She replied.

"I do not know there is some very unpredictable fellow pirates out there, and as I recall Dualscar put a pretty substantial bounty on your head." Dolorosa said tentatively.

"Bigger than the one I already have?" Mindfang arched an eyebrow.

"Form the information i have received, yes." Dolorosa confirmed.

Mindfang sighed again,

"Me and my quadrants..."


	3. Not quite yet

The next morning Mindfang awoke to a new pesterlog, she moved around the sleeping Dolorosa making sure not to disturb her.

"Oh Mindfang, I'm coming for you! Just wait and see coward!"

She sighed and typed a reply:

"I'm not a coward you're just slow..."

"Then why don't you turn your motherfucking ship around and face me! I would really enjoy clubbing you in the face!" Highblood replied with a sneer.

"First of all do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to turn around a huge ass ship? Secondly no you wanna find me you have to work for it" Mindfang replied defiantly.

"Haha, a game! I love to play games, and for that matter a challenging game. I always motherfucking win!" Highblood replied with a chuckle and Mindfang shrugged.

"Sure, let's call it a game. Hide and seek then. I guess you're the one seeking."

"And you're the motherfucker who's hiding!" Highblood replied with a laugh.

"More like waiting and Highby you're awfully slow." Mindfang taunted.

"When will you understand, I'm motherfucking right on your damn tail bitch!" Highblood snapped.

"Oh I understand it but when will you get it through your thick-ass head that the only one on my ship afraid of you is Dolorosa? Sweetie, you need to try a bit harder if you want to even startle me." Mindfang replied

"Uh don't I even? I am an insane clown who brings nightmares to life, slaughters whole races, commands an army full of _other_ insane clowns, kills people with huge spiked juggling pins, and rips people's heads off and paints the walls with their blood. How the fuck are you not afraid of me!" Highblood exclaimed, almsot sounding a bit insulted.

"Because, in comparison to my old lusus, that's simply throwing a tantrum." Mindfang replied.

"I give up with you mindfang, you're too stubborn. And you're lucky, my lusus was never there for me. But then again, I never really cared. It's my motherfucking decendent that takes it a lot harder. He eats sopor because he doesn't fucking know any better and it's killing him!" Highblood said and Mindfang detected a bit of worry in his voice she could emphasize to. Not that she would.

**"**Well DUH how else would I have survived even knowing you? And as for your descendent am I detecting actual worry and compassion? Don't tell me you're going soft on me already?" Mindfang snickered.

"Fuck you spider bitch! I only care because he's my lineage to the fucking future!... Ha, I remember those days, I was so fucked up on sopor..." Highblood smiled at the memory of it all.

**"**Well then you know that he'll be fine" Mindfang replied when suddenly her docked ship jolted. "What the hell!"

"Oh, did I mention I'm boarding your ship?" Highblood laughed and a few strangled screams came from Mindfang's crew as Highblood's subbjugglators attacked everything and one in sight. They were outnumbered as a portion of her crew had left to restock. Mindfang jumped to her feet and unsheethed her rapier, running out into the fight. Highblood ran through the commotion on deck and swung his club viciously at the members of Mindfang's crew. The fight was a blur of blue and indigo blood. Mindfang quickly made her way through the crowd killing as many subbjugglators as she could. Highblood quickly found her and lunged, swinging his juggling pins through the air at her.

"Oh this'll be fun!" Mindfang laughed as she counter-parried the juggling pin, catching it with her sword. She kicked him in the stomach and cut through the air at the highblood catching him on the arm.

"It's a real shame that I'm going to have to kill you and end our little game so soon." She said.

"Not much of a game when you know who's going to win!" Grand Highblood chuckled, wiping away the blood on his arm and the multi-colored blood gathered on his juggling pins on the body of a member in Mindfang's crew.

"Sincerely a shame that you have to die here, we could have been motherfucking allies!" Highblood added swinging the pins at her, one catching her on the arm.

Mindfang hissed in pain clutching her arm but still holding the sword up defensively.

"Who said anything about dying? I'm just here for a little fun!" she laughed letting go of her arm and lunging at him again.

**"**Touché motherfucker" Highblood grinned wildly at Mindfang and strifes at her with both juggling pins in the air, ready to crack her skull in two.

"Get ready to die motherfucker!"

"Only if you can catch me!" Mindfang laughed

"Wait please!" the two turned to see Dolorosa quickly approaching them, delicately picking her way around the dead bodies.

"Dolorosa, what do you think you're doing?" Mindfang frowned at her potential matesprite in confusion.

"Jade blood!" Highblood growled

"Please, I do not wish for this fighting to prevail! I hate you Grand Highblood, but I will not allow anymore senseless killing. Please Mindfang, lower your weapon." Dolorosa walked down the boat ramp toward them carrying herself like a proper lady. Mindfang didn't make a move, still staring at Dolorosa in utter shock.

"W-why...?" She stuttered. Grand Highblood joined her look of utter disbelief.

"Who the fuck in mirthful messiahs do you think you are gutter blood!" He lunged at her with his juggling pins ready to crack open her head.

"No!" Mindfang dived after her shoving Dololrosa out of the pins' paths, slashing at him with her sword. Highblood defelected the sword with only a second to spare.

"Motherfucker I wasn't aiming for you!" He growled kicking Mindfang in the stomach in mid-air combat.

"Mindfang stop!" Dolorosa cried trying to separate the fight.

"Keep your meaty fucking hands off of her!" Mindfang snapped, shuffling back from the blow but quickly recovering and launching herself at him; ignoring Dolorosa's pleas.

"I don't motherfucking take orders from you!" Highblood replied dodging out of Mindfang's path and grabbing Dolorosa by the throat. He licked the side of Dolorosa's blood-stained cheek and laughed.

"Say goodbye" he laughed maniacally and snapped the Jade blood's neck, killing her instantly.

Rage and sadness consumed Mindfang as she tackled him to the ground pinning him there

"Rat bastard! You had no gogdamn right!" She screamed wrapping her hands around his neck and choking him. All of her unshed tears morphed into pure rage that contributed to her strength.

"Get off me Motherfucker!" Highblood batted her away easily and she slammed into a wall.

"I have every right to do what I motherfucking want!" Highblood growled pointing his juggling pins menacingly at her. "And I'm going to kill you"

"Go on and try it!" Mindfang hissed raising her sword ready to parry the attack, but soon looked confused as he turned to leave."

"Where the hell do you think you're going! Fight me gog dammit!" she seethed

"I _am_ going to kill you, just not today" Highblood replied chuckling at her glare. He turned and walked away leaving Mindfang alone kneeling in a puddle of blue and green..


End file.
